


What's Left of Home

by Yuinne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Beast Titan's attack on Wall Rose, Written after the events of chapter 70
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuinne/pseuds/Yuinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILER ALERT* for Chapter 70</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone lost something that day. Some lost comrades. Some lost family. Some lost friends. </p>
<p>He lost his past. </p>
<p>A tragedy that destroyed almost everything he ever known.</p>
<p>No one could truly understand his pain.</p>
<p>But she could try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of Home

 

Sasha’s heart thumped loudly against her chest as the enormous hand advanced towards her, too petrified to even utter a sound. Before she knew it, her legs buckled and gave way, falling on the blood-stained ground. All around the field, yells and shouts clamored from all directions, only to be silenced midway. At the edge of her tear-stricken eyes, she could see her friends, all either on the edge of death, or long gone. Sasha finally found her voice, and managed a hoarse cry of despair, right before the titan grabbed her, and brought her to its awaiting mouth…

With a start, Sasha sat up on her bed, managing to muffle the screams that were threatening to cry out. She tried to calm her erratically beating heart as cold sweat dripped from her shaking body. Luckily, no one else seemed to be roused from her tossing. However, judging by their sleeping faces, they were not having good dreams either.

It’s been a few months since Trost has been breached, but Sasha was certain that the horrors of that day will never truly leave them. Their agony only worsen when they decided to enlist into the Survey Corps, seeing even more terrifying scenes that could make a grown man weak in his knees. The only thing they could do to lessen the pain is by getting ‘used’ to it, some way or another.

A quiet sigh escaped from her lips as she silently stepped down the ladder of her bunk bed and treaded soundlessly towards the door. By experience, she knew that she wouldn’t get even a wink of sleep after the nightmare, but Sasha is fortunate that it will be sun wake soon, guessing by her instincts.

A chilling breeze fluttered through the cool air, gently sending a few dried leaves dancing around her feet. For a moment, the brunette just paused for a moment and enjoyed the pleasant weather, forgetting about her dreams. Footsteps crunching on the grass, Sasha headed towards the small cliff behind the barracks. The cliff, although not very grand, has a lovely scent hanging in the air, mixed with the faint scent of morning grass dew and the wet earthy scent. In fact, she could even smell a whiff of it now. She found the beautiful place with-

Suddenly, Sash stopped in her tracks. Just a few meters away, lays the scenic spot. However, it is now occupied by the very person who she found the spot with, the person whose back she knew better than anyone.

“Connie?” Sasha called out. Immediately, Connie turned around to meet Sasha’s gaze. Connie got out of his shock quickly and grinned.

“Hey, Sasha. Having a difficult night too?” The hazel-eyed teen said as Sasha walked towards the cliff to sit beside Connie. “Want to talk about it?” He asked.

“It’s just the usual stuff, you know?” Sasha mumbled just loud enough for Connie to hear. Connie would know, since he also haves it occasionally. Nightmares like that were not unheard of in the Survey Corps after all.

“Oh… is it about not eating enough potatoes in your dream again?” Connie teased, which broke the thick tension at once. Sasha couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she playfully nudged a sniggering Connie.

After a few more words of playful bantering, Sasha decided to ask Connie a question she had been wondering about. “So tell me, what is it that got you up before sunrise?”

Connie did not reply immediately. It was then that Sasha remembered what Connie had said before he left the dining hall:

 

_“…so I was thinking about going back to my village…”_

_“I might discover something…”_

“Err… that’s alright, you don’t have to say anyth-” Sasha tried to turn the conversation around, before Connie cut her out.

“It’s ok. Just…” Connie started, looking downwards to his clenched fist, avoiding Sasha’s eyes. “…my family, or what’s left.” Looking up, he added: “You know, my mom used to make blueberry pie for me on my birthdays. Connie paused for a moment: “She thinks I love it, and will always try to bake one for me, no matter how difficult it is to gather blueberries around my village.”

Sasha smiled: “That’s really sweet.”

Connie replied: “Yeah, once my family even made a blue-themed birthday for me!” “There were little string and flag decorations that are in every shades of blue, and blue-colored food everywhere, even the drinks are blue!” He lingered a moment in his thoughts, and added: “It is one of my favorite memories.”

Sasha loved Connie’s description of his birthday parties. She never had a birthday party this fancy before, so she tried to create a mental picture of it from Connie’s description. “So, you like blueberry pie?”

Connie laughed: “Actually, not so much. I just told mom that once without really meaning it. To tell the truth, I love strawberry pie more. It’s just strawberry is a lot harder to obtain during that time in my region, and it makes her happy to bake the blueberry pie, so why not just go along with it?”

A moment of silence passed between them after they exchanged words. Sasha was not sure how should she thread the topic. Connie never really mention about his family anymore, ever since the Beast Titan’s attack. She couldn’t even imagine how hard it is for Connie to take it.

Having all his family and friends forced to become titans, then killed before their true forms are known. All he’s got left is his mother, and she was also imprisoned in a titan form.

“I’m not sure if there is even a chance for my mom to return to normal,” Connie suddenly said, voice breaking at the end. “I don’t even want to imagine what kind of endless nightmare my mom is going through-”

Without warning, Connie was wrapped in the arms of Sasha, with a tear rolling down his cheeks. As soon as it happened, Sasha released Connie, but kept a firm grip on his shoulders comfortingly. “Connie, we will definitely return your mom back to who she was, I promise.” Sasha smiled: “Hope is not gone yet, if humans can turn into titans, why not titans transforming back into humans? There must be a way.” Sasha knew that she may not be able to keep this empty promise, but all she wanted is for Connie to be untroubled, even if it is just for a fraction of a moment.

Connie’s expression soften, and he hastily wiped his tears away. “Thanks, Sasha. You always know what I needed.”

“Anytime.” Sasha replied, releasing her grip. A thought sprang into her mind. “Hey, how about we make a blueberry pie for you on your next birthday? Or maybe strawberry pie for a change?”

Connie gave it some thought. “Blueberry pie, please. It would seem weird to eat strawberry pie after so long.”

“Or how about both types of pie? I’m sure it would be great…”

“Don’t. I’m pretty sure you are using that as an excuse to eat more pies...”

“Hey! I don’t always think about food! Well, maybe sometimes…”

Amidst their chit-chat, none of them notice the sunrays peeking out from the horizon, slowly brightening up the land. Nobody knows what the future will bring, but for the moment, the sun casts a warm glow on the two, bringing life to a new day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Sasha comforting Connie after the events of Beast Titan, and Chapter 70 inspired me to write something on it, and here it is!
> 
> I really hope Connie's mother can return back to normal someday, it's really sad.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
